Tropicana
Tropicana was a Holiday on Ice show which premiered in 2009. The opening night was in Hamburg, Germany on November 4, 2009 http://www.stage-entertainment.com/Productions_holiday-on-ice-2009-tropicana.htm. About With Tropicana, Holiday on Ice takes the audience on an international journey: from the city streets, to the energetic colourful tropical night clubs and beachside paradise. Outstanding orchestral arrangements switch from Latin-pop and dream ballads to swinging Big Band rhythms and 1950’s Rock'n'Roll. This new show is directed and choreographed by Robin Cousins MBE in close cooperation with co-choreographer Mark Naylor. The audience can expect an exhilarating show with professional, world-class and Olympic ice skaters in stunning haute couture costumes specially designed by Edwin Piekny. The music has been (re)arranged by Maurice Luttikhuis and recorded with a full orchestra and a variety of lead vocalists. For the first time in Holiday on Ice’s long history, the show Tropicana features a giant LED screen and a state of the art digital light experience enhancing the show with impressive additional footage of the skaters during their performance. With the launch of Tropicana Holiday on Ice has become the first touring company to incorporate brand new technology for infrared tracking of performers with lights created by Zactrack.http://www.holidayonice.com/corporate/Tropicana.htm. Actshttp://www.holidayonice.com/corporate/B61CF99BE99E4393893E9D7A4381EAA5.htm Act 1 * Scene 1: Beautiful Music Join us as we introduce our cast and the stars of the show and start our musical journey from Nightclubs to Toyshops and City streets to Beaches. * Scene 2: Caliente Rhythms He’s the King of Latin Swing, and it’s his job to bring on the hot vibes and get the party going. * Scene 3: Jukebox Boogie Welcome to the world of Bobby-Sox and Poodle Skirts, Hula Hoops and Hawaiian Shirts. With amazing hits on the radio and the TV Hit Show ‘American Bandstand’ for the American youth. * Scene 4: This One’s for You We present some of the greatest love songs ever written. A medley of hits that made their way from the airways into the hearts of millions of people around the world. * Scene 5: Seasons of Love Five gorgeous Ladies accompanied by 4 dapper Gentlemen skate to two great love songs. A throwback to the glamorous days of old Hollywood. * Scene 6: Missing You ‘When will I hold you again’? So say the lyrics in this plaintive love song that captures the yearning to be back with a loved one. * Scene 7: Tropicana A tropical heat wave hits the ice as we enter a well-known nightclub where the rhythms of Samba, Cha-Cha and Bolero fill the air. The timeless classic ‘Copacabana’ features in this fun and energetic number. Act 2 * Scene 1: The Enchanted Toy Shop It’s supposed to be the happiest time of the year, but a small child is lost amongst the busy shoppers. No-one see’s her and her cries for help are ignored until she hears a tap on a nearby window. What follows is something that every child dreams of. * Scene 2: Mandy Originally called “Sandy” this song has become one of the most iconic pop songs of the 20th century. Here it is given the Holiday on Ice treatment, from simple voice and piano to full symphonic sound. The song that made musical history. * Scene 3: Aerial Dreams As a tribute, our musical director Maurice Luttikhuis, has written a special arrangement of his own composition ‘Ways to fly’. When Maurice was learning to play the piano, he did so by playing along to Barry Manilow records! We have all dreamt of flying and combined with the grace of figure skating we will delight you with our skating dexterity and airborne trickery to a beautiful song. * Scene 4: Looking Hot Tonight Split second timing and precise movement have become trademarks for the Holiday on Ice ensemble over the years. A pulsating rhythm accompanies the ensemble cast in the traditional ‘precision’ number. * Scene 5: Passions Two lovers declare unending love, where nothing and no one can keep them apart. It’s touching and romantic. * Scene 6: Big Band Swing It’s the 1940’s and the sound of the big band fills the Dance Hall. Basie, Ellington and Miller are all the rage and it’s all Dance, Dance, Dance and FUN, FUN, FUN! * Scene 7: Finale Our journey is done and it’s time to say goodbye. We hope you enjoyed the trip with us and look forward to seeing you again soon. We say our farewells with a beautiful affirmation in song. No matter what life throws at us, just look to the night sky where the stars will always be shine down upon us all. Ice skaters Principals * Darya Perminova & Evgeny Belyanin * Sarah-Yvonne Prytula * Adam Kaplan * Denys Petrov & Alona Kokhanevych Creatives * Robin Cousins (Creative Director) * Mark Naylor (Associate Choreographer) * Maurice Luttikhuis (Musical Director) * Luc Peumans (Lighting and Video Designer) * Edwin Piekny (Costume Designer) * Piet De Koninck (Set Designer) * Dirk Decloedt (Video Content Designer) * Leo van den Boogaard (Sound Designer) Set Designhttp://www.holidayonice.com/corporate/50D70ABC77194EBBB19EE87C7C2E14E7.htm For the first time in Holiday on Ice’s long history, the show Tropicana features a giant LED screen and a state of the art digital light experience enhancing the show with impressive additional footage of the skaters during their performance. * Innovation sound and light with the latest show technology * 3 ice technicians in Germany, 5 ice technicians in France * 391 panels * more than 25.000 LEDS are used * LED set is 9,75 meter high, 22 meter wide * The LED wall weighs over 6.000 kilo * It takes 8 hours to set up the set per city Videos References Category:Shows